futurefandomcom-20200229-history
The Free Future map game
Welcome to The Free Future map game, Where they are no rules! And this isn't some "cri cri 1337 election commies win", no, its now "We nuke a neutron star". (And if you say this is aganist the rules, Daneofscandinavy is OK with this, just check his talk and mine) Map Country sign up * USA Higuys333 (talk) * Sweden IrishPatriot (talk) 20:58, October 24, 2014 (UTC) * India-Whipsnade (talk) 21:39, October 24, 2014 (UTC) * Japan - Seiga * Finno-Ugrica - Eric4e (talk) 12:49, October 25, 2014 (UTC) *'North Korea'-Krazy KR (talk) * Russia - Freddy Fazbear's Pizza *Confederation of M31--Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 21:18, December 31, 2014 (UTC) * Republic of Pepsi; User:Tayd0gta-12/1/15 Archives Gameplay 2015 * The USA turns the planet Pluto to the Disney character, Pluto * Sweden improves its economy, the small political parties make an coup against the monarchy, which results in an Revolution, by the end of the year the Revolutionists have won the revolution, and the Monarchists are either jailed or executed, King Carl XVI Gustaf is also executed, and the Republic of Sweden 'is established. * '''India:'India changes it's name to "Pindia" and opens 100 KFC restaurants, with heavy restraints in the restrooms. * Japan establishes Shinto, Buddhism, and Taoism as its official religions. Japan also moves the capital from Tokyo to Kōchi as the government of Japan has a hard time driving in Tokyo Traffic. Plans to phrase out nuclear power are made, which will come into effect in 2017 and will force the electric companies to look for safer and more environmental friendly ways to supply electricity. The Japan Atomic Power Company protests against this, but as 98% of the population supports the idea, the pro-nuclear protests are overshadowed and ignored. * '''Finland begins to die. The Finnish Government says the population of Finland grows faster thanks to Finnish population growth rate is about 1,5% per year (means adding 1,5 million people to Finnish population). On 25 March, a new company, Euroweetz, is founded and they want Wreck-It Ralph franchise, now bring an meeting at Los Angeles, USA. Disney successfully gives the Wreck-It Ralph franchise to Euroweetz and after, they begins to producing future games for Windows 8, featuring Sugar Rush. The first Sugar Rush game ever made is Sugar Rush 8 (Game is based upon Mario Kart 8) and to see more people needs to work, Euroweetz begin running commercials in some towns over Finland to took more members to join. On 19 April, the Finnish parliamentary election, 2015 was held and the winner of the election is unknown (I don't known where the mission is Finland's next prime minster). In June, due to lack of highways and for expending population growth, the Finnish Road System reported that all European routes in Finland begins to be upgraded and construction begins at roads E8, E12 and E63, from only (already built Dual carriageways not upgraded) Single carriageway to Dual carriageway. ** The US President says that Wreck it Ralph sucked 2016 * 2016 US election, Hilary Clinton wins and promises to levitate Mount everst * the Republic of Sweden lands the first Swedish man on the Moon, the Swedish navy now takes the place from the US Navy as the "Most badass navy ever". ** President Clinton says "OH YEAH" and the US's Naval Vessals bomb Gothenburg *** Sweden says that the Swedish military is now preparing for an Invasion of the US, we will of course not use the land of the US due to it being "too boring". **** President Clinton says "Look whos talking, Snowy" * Kōchi begins to prosper ever since the government moved there. Plans to phrase out nuclear power continue, and 2017 deadline is just around the corner. The Japan Atomic Power Company continues to complain a bit, but begins to give up. Elections occur in the twelfth month, with Natsuo Yamaguchi of the Kōmeitō party winning and becoming Prime Minister. Touhou Project series becomes the most popular in Japan. Mitsubishi brings back the Lancer Evolution by popular demand, and begins reproducing the Lancer Evolution X, while its new successor, the Lancer Evolution XI, begins to be planned. * Finland continues to improve its economy, industry and build up its military. On 1st January, Sugar Rush 8 competes and releases it. This marks Disney no longer hold the Wreck-It Ralph franchise and fully belongs to Euroweetz. In January, Upgrade at roads E8, E12 and E63 completed and construction begins at roads E18 and E75, from only (already built Dual carriageways not upgraded) 2+1 or Two-lane expressway and Single carriageway to Dual carriageway. On this year, Euroweetz released games Sugar Party 9 (Game is based upon Mario Party 9) on 21 May, Sugar Rush Speedway (Game is based upon Mario Kart 64) on 2nd August and Fix-It Felix Jr. with permission from Disney, as arcade on 9th September. The Finnish Video Game Revolution occurs on 20 October, with Rovio Entertainment decides to adding the four Nordic languages: Finnish, Swedish, Danish and Norwegian, to all Angry Birds series games, Bad Piggies and Amazing Alex games. * India: We start breading chickens on mass and giving them steroids to enrage there perpetual muscles. 2017 * Due to the war with Sweden, the US levitates Mount Everst and drop it on Stockholm * In response to the Mount Everest dropping in Stockholm we use our superior technology and bring an Asteroid down on the US, destroying Washington DC, Stockholm changes to "Stockholmen" like 5000 years ago due to the city no longer existing, Umeå becomes capital and is renamed to "Nya Stockholm" in english New Stockholm, we make the city "US invasion free", "and begin terraforming Mars, we settle in the Centre-North part of Mars, the colony is named "Nya Grönland" in english "New Greenland", Denmark is angry because we stole a name from their territory, but the government doesn't care, using an Time Machine we go to the year 2200 when Mars has been terraformed we steal an Terraformer and bring it back to the present year, in result Mars has been terraformed * This year, Japan phrases out nuclear power and forces the electric companies to look for safer and more environmental friendly ways to supply electricity. The Japan Atomic Power Company dissolves itself and its workers go to work at other businesses. -A replica of the Hakurei Shrine is built in Minamimaki, Nagano Prefecture.- Mitsubishi finishes planning out the Lancer Evolution XI, and begins building it. Subaru begins it's fifth generation line of the Impreza model, to compete with Mitsubishi's Lancer Evolution. All race tracks begin to be opened up for public use, available when there is no racing event taking place on one of the tracks. * India: We phase out atomic and coal power and bring in solar power. * Finland continues to improve its economy, industry and build up its military. Finland declares war on Sweden due to Swedish crazy technological aggression and the Finnish armed forces sends 300,000 troops and tanks to invade Sweden, mostly they begin at Swedish border. The Finnish Air Forces sends 1,000 aircraft in order to bomb Swedish military camps and airports located in Sweden. In March, all European routes in Finland are now completed and upgraded from only 2+1 or Two-lane expressway and Single carriageway to Dual carriageway. In friendship with other Finno-Ugric peoples in Europe, Hungary and Estonia joins Finland and form a new single state called Finno-Ugrica on 1st January 2018. * North Korean Dip: We have captured Wreck-It-Ralph. You have two options, Worship The Great-Dear-Glorious-Supreme-Leader of Best Korea. Or watch Wreck-It-Ralph be publicly executed. * Sweden brings down an asteroid on Finland, destroying the nation, we also make Mount Vesuvius to erupt, and half of Europe is covered and damaged with ash. You can't destroy Finland with a SMALL asteroid. AND YOU NOT MARKING MOUNT VESUVIUS TO DAMAGE HALF OF EUROPE! Eric this map game has no rules, so all implausibility is allowed, also, you are not a mod, so you can not uncross things. * India: Oulu is saved by a flock of specially trained "space-combat chickens", who we trained to see off ash by flapping there wings whist smoking dope. * North Korea: The Great-Dear-Glorious-Supreme-Leader of Best Korea Levitates and orders the Public execution of the Sun in Pyongyang. With the Blessing of The Great-Dear-Glorious-Supreme-Leader of Best Korea. We acquire one billion nukes made out of of Dog Crap. We "Test" them on The DMZ, and it explodes. Kim Jong Un is seen in America Riding on a Unicorn and flipping off the white house. Dieing is now punishable by execution. 2018 USA: We invade North Korea ' Finno-Ugrica continues to improve its economy, industry and build up its military. On 1st January 2018, the Finno-Ugric countries of Finland, Hungary and Estonia united and form the single nation called Finno-Ugrica.' In February, Helsinki sets as capital of Finno-Ugrica and Finland is main nation to host the union. All Finno-Ugric governments are established in Finland, Hungary and Estonia to keep its membership for union. In August, Euroweetz competes the games Sugar Rush 7 and Sugar Party 10, and then got released it. Finno-Ugrica continues its war on Sweden. The Finno-Ugric Army currently occupiers the Swedish provinces of Lappland, Norrbotten and Västerbotten. A massive attack of 300 Finnish bombers bomb the newly Swedish capital of Nya Stockholm (OTL Umeå) and over 10,000 homeless and 5,000 people are dead. On 21 October, an alien meteor crashed and landed in Laajasalo, Helsinki. Over 100 soldiers and peoples came to the meteor and reported in mass-media, broadcast at news in TV and made conflicts in Newspapers. When the door locked off, an alien see all people come, and finally there shot with guns to take all aliens stationed in meteoroid. Then an alien technology sends to Helsinki University and takes two years to reach this. * Finland continues to improve its economy, industry and build up its military. In February, A Finno-Ugrica government is founded in Helsinki, meaning that Finland becomes member of the union Finno-Ugrica. On 19 June, the Finnish Space Corporation is newly founded and begins working on its first space journey to moon, the rocket Neli 1 is constructed in Kangasala. * Hungary continues to improve its economy, industry and build up its military. In February, A Finno-Ugrica government is founded in Budapest, meaning that Hungary becomes member of the union Finno-Ugrica. * Estonia continues to improve its economy, industry and build up its military. In February, A Finno-Ugrica government is founded in Tallinn, meaning that Estonia becomes member of the union Finno-Ugrica. North Korea: In response to the American Invasion, We fire 55 nukes full of Dog Crap at them', '''We publicly Execute Wreck-It-Ralph, and then buy Weed from *Euroweed. We then hire SpongeBob to Assainate the leader of Finno-Ugrica. Patrick helps us invade False Korea (South Korea for you Western Imperialist Pigs out there.) And then Kim-Jong-Il descends from the Heavans and takes over part of Mars.' Russia: Invades Christmas Island and takes it within five minutes, and declares war with Antarctica. Sweden: Renames itself to the European Federation and we invade Finno-Ugrica in only some minutes. we execute their leader the second time (North Korea the first time) and destroy all Euro(weed) and Wreck it Ralph because they are fake and stupid. Japan: A major earthquake strikes Japan, and causes the Japanese Archipelago to moved 150 kilometres away from Asia. All the infrastructure remain intact, but at a cost of Honshu being cut in half. It is later patched together by land reclamation from the ocean. A danmaku fight between the Liberal Democrats and the Democratic Party occurs, during the House of Councillors election. After interference by Marisa Kirisame, the Democratic Party manages to win while the Liberal Democrats only managed to hold onto three seats. India:All cucumbers double in size. M31: Officially named the confederation of the fucking crazy awesomeium parrot's confederation, we set up an outpost near Alpha Centauri and turn it into fuel for our journey toward IC1011. On late September, we discovered Mars and we saw a civilization about 0.0097 Sq millimeter across named North Korea. We think this is funny, so we launched Proxima Centauri e (which is about the size of earth) at the small planet. Mars then head straight to Earth and might collide with the so-called 2014.1.1.AB139 because scientists love naming things. And, we discovered a black whole orbiting Mercury. Then we headed toward Earth, turning Antarctica to fuel. We launched HD184809r at the planet and some one billion tons of material were dropped. Everybody on spacecraft M31-2048208625382638826 laughed. South America and parts of Japan were destroyed (because of the Earthquake. (Otherwise, Japan will only be damaged.) Then we throw our waste at the planet. The SMA quickly shrunk to less than one-fourth of an AU and temperature rose to about 500 C°. Only Parts of Russia and Norway remained somewhat save at 88°C. Then we turned Jupiter to fuel. Europa, one of Jupiter's moon, headed toward the Meditarranean sea and asteroid Asia is heading toward Pakistan. The moon came crash down to earth after years of struggle and a ring was formed, about 190 quadrillion light years across, near the planet. And we say wow amd discovering a snake, about 19.8km long, near south korea probably because of Radiation and it seems to be growing at 1000m per minute. Republic of Pepsi; We have formed in the aftermath of the moon crashing into earth. and our mission is to destroy all who oppose refreshment and Soda. If you hate that we will attack you with our army of 100,000,000,000,000 living soda cans from the radiation, which somehow came from the moon. *'France:' France has survived the impact of the moon and is claiming wastelands across Europe and is turning into a superpower. * The Scottish Highlands: The Scottish Highlands became independent after the moon destroys Scotland, and jet off earth strapped to giant rockets and head to Atlantis, now in heaven in an alternate universe, where five year old mine craft players rule. Peter Capaldi is elected president due to possibly having a TARDIS. Category:Map Games Category:ASB Category:Humor